witch_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch High- Episode 3
Episode 3- The Horror Begins... In the Halls of Witch High It's finally the first day of classes and the witches are talking with each other, excited for learning magical things. Speaking of learning, the bell rang and all the witches have to go to their classes. In Witch High's Magic Class Mrs. Magica: Good morning, ladies! I'm Mrs. Magica, and I will be teaching you Magic and Witch Languge! But now it's Magic, so whatever. Moving on from that... Eleanor and Jade exchanged looks and Evie Witchwand was giggling with Haylee Magicmusic. Mrs. Magica: Lets get started with our first lesson! Today, we will check each others' elements only for today, then, tomorrow will make sure that you all know a beginner spell for each others' elements! Christa was up first to check what's her element. It was light. One of the rare ones. Which made most of the students surprised. However, Christa's desire was to impress everyone and make them jealous, but none of that happened. After Magic class, came Broom Flying. The class took place out side in the fields. The students all sat down on crowd benches. Mrs. Brooma: Hello, witches! My name is Mrs. Brooma and I'll be teaching you Broom Flying! It's a pleasure to meet you all. And now, how about we get started with our first Broom Flying lesson? The teacher had green skin and black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a quite a long black dress which was a little ripped. She wore black boot-heels and a black hat with a purple belt on it. The students first took about how to sit and hold a broom. However, most of the students failed. In Witch High's Cafeteria It is now break and all the witches are in the food line waiting to pick up the food they want. Melody is now picking her food along with Audrey and Halloween, with Willow (Witch). Melody: Hmm....I'll take the frog stew and.....rice, please. Melody moved to the side after she took the frog stew and rice. Audrey: Only rice, please. Halloween: Both please. Willow: Both, please. Melody: Grape juice, please. Audrey: Orange juice, please. Halloween: Mango juice, please. Willow: Strawberry juice, please. After the four witches sat down at an empty table and set their tray infront of them on the table. Halloween leaned in a bit. Halloween: Did you guys hear what happened to the librarian in the morning? Audrey: Hallow, it's just a rumor, you beleive in too much stuff. Halloween stood up and lifted up her arm and pointed her finger to the ceiling. Halloween: I reject! Melody: Halloween, sit down. Just then, Frania Witchwand sat down beside them along with Angela Witchspell and Ashley Witchspell. Ashley: Hey guys! Audrey: Hey. Halloween sat back down. Halloween: Did you hear what happened to the librarian today? Ashley: I sure did! It's all around the school gossip. Angela: It's crazy, though. Frania: What, what? What happened? Willow then spoke up in her serious tone. Willow: The librarian was finding a book and when she pulled it out, the whole book-shelf fell on her and when she made her way out, books started flying out of their places hitting her and then a student found her on the floor and called the doctors. Then suddenly, Halloween hit her fist onto the table, everyone jumped except Willow. Halloween: Who knows who did that for what! Audrey: Halloween! It's just another stupid rumor. Angela: What if it's true? Angela suspisiously stared at Audrey with everyone else except Willow, who was just eating her rice. Audrey: Ok! What if it's true?! Maybe it's just some dumb witch who likes to play pranks. Willow: It wasn't a prank. When Willow said that, everyone at the table looked at her. Ashley: It's true. Willow's right. What could it possibly be a prank.... Halloween: When she actually got hurt? Abra Cadabra and Lala Rosespell came sit beside the girls. Audrey: Enough people! Abra: Did you guys heard what happened? Audrey: It's just freakin' rumor! Halloween: Would you stop! Angela: You guys stop arguing! It's a gossip! What if it's true? We weren't the ones who saw it and we weren't the ones who got hurt! Ashley: Seriously, gossips could be true. Angela: Please stop, sis. Frania: This is crazy. Flying books everywhere! Maybe their just alive! Willow: No. They were still solid. If they were alive, they would have a curved shape. Lala: That's true. It has to be a spell. Ashley: Oh! I have a magical idea! How about after the classes, we go check in the library if it's actually true?! It's going to be fun! Angela: No, no, no, sis. We are not going to take such a wicked risk. Halloween: I'm going with Ashley! Willow: I like mysteries, so I'll come, too. Frania: Sounds like fun! Audrey: Oh, fine. I'll come too. Lala: Me too! Abra: Me three! Everyone then looked at Angela. Angela: If we die, I'll kill you, Ashley. Ashley: Sounds like fun! Everyone put their hands on top of each other except Willow, the girls looked at her. But then, Willow sighed and put her hand. All (except Willow): Yay! Then they threw their arm in the air. In Witch High's Girls' Bathroom Two witches are at the sink along with two other witches. Witch 4: Have you heard about the librarian? Witch 2: What about her? Witch 4: She got knock out! People claim that a book shelf fell on her and books started hitting her! Witch 1: Creepy. Witch 3: I know right! Suddenly, the bell rang and classes started. Witch 4: Gotta go! Then, the girl walked out the girls' bathroom with her friend. After the two other girls finished washing their hands and drying them, they dashed out of the bathroom and tried to walk as fast as they could to get to class. Witch 1: Ughh....We're going to be late! Witch 2: Yeah! We gotta run fast! But suddenly, the two witches got pulled into the darkness. In Witch High's Spells 101 Class Mr. Spellington and the students are waiting for the two witches to come in class so that Mr. Spellington could explain the lesson. After a while, Mr. Spellington got tired of waiting. Mr. Spellington: Miss Wandspell, how about you go find the two girls with Miss Cauldroncooker? Lola: Yes, sir. Lola Wandspell and Kristan Cauldroncooker stood up from their seats and left the class quietly. As the two witches were walking, Lola stopped in front of a dorm door and turned to it. Kristan: What's wrong? Lola: This is their dorms, they're probably in there. Lola opened the door cautiously and peered into the dorm. Kristan took a look from the door. Lola looked carefully at the beds until she realized something. Lola: Oh my fudge cakes! Where did they go?! Kristan: Oh my wicked. Where are they? Lola stepped in the dorm carefully and looked once again at the beds. Kristan stepped in, too, but not too in. Lola then entered one of the girls' bathroom but found nothing. Kristan entered the other girl's bathroom but found nothing, too. Kristan: No luck. What about you? Lola: Me either....However, I guess they left the door unlocked by accident, but nothing was stolen or something. Kristan: Lets keep looking. Maybe they're somewhere else. Lola: Ok. The girls got out of the dorm and headed to the cafeteria. The cafeteria ladies weren't there and neither was the two unfound girls. Lola sneak in the back of the cafeteria. Kristan: Lola! What are you doing?! Lola: I'm looking for them, duh. Kristan: They wouldn't go in there! Lola: What if they were hungry? Kristan: Who cares?! Lola: Ughh...Whatever. Lola kept looking around inside for the girls, but no luck nor hint. Kristan loked under the tables. Lola: What the hell, Kristan?! They wouldn't be crazy enough to go under the tables! Kristan: But I thought you ''were the one would said that they might have been hungry. Maybe they sneaked in to get the food and hid under one of these tables. Lola: You're so annoying sometimes, Kristan. Kristan: Thank you. Lola: Don't mention it. The girls then looked in the girls' bathroom. No luck. Lola: Where the wickedd are they?! Kristan: We looked everywhere they would be. Nothing. I suggest we just tell Mr. Spellington that we couldn't find them. We're wasting time, class is about to finish. Lola: Yeah. It's not like it's our fault they disappeared. Kristan and Lola walked their way back to class, nervous about Mr. Spellington's reaction when they tell him the horror-ble news. Kristan knocked on the classroom door and looked nervously at Lola, who gumpled. Mr. Spellington: Come in! The two girls came in slowly. Mr. Spellington raised an eyebrow. Mr. Spellington: And where are the girls? Lola: Um....Sir.... Kristan: We... Lola: Ok. We didn't find them. We looked everywhere where they could be, but they were no where to be found... Mr. Spellington: What do you mean, 'you couldn't find them' ? How can that be?! Kristan: We do not know, sir. They just....disappeared.... Suddenly, making everyone in the class jumped, rang the bell. The students got out of the class and Lola and Kristan exchanged depressed looks. 'To Be Continued'''... Category:Witch High Series Category:Witches